


Simple

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clip: S03E03C07 Pas forcément une meuf, Coming Out, Episode: s03e03 Infiltration, Gap Filler, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Eliott Demaury
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: C'est une question simple. C'estcenséêtre simple. Eliott sut qu'il pouvait mentir.Les pensées d'Eliott pendant la séquence «Pas forcément une meuf».
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France) - mentioned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ma première fic de Skam France, et ma première fic en francais d'ailleurs.
> 
> Je ne suis pas francophone comme langue maternelle, et j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire cette fic.

« _Donc là, tu te vois direct avec une nouvelle meuf ?_ » En disant ça, Lucas évita sa gaze et regarda le sol.

C’est une question simple. C’est _censé_ être simple. Eliott sut qu’il pouvait mentir. Ça aussi, c’est simple. Eliott sut bien mentir, et il le faisait beaucoup : à ses parents, quand ils l’étouffaient de questions et de regards inquiets; à sa copine, quand elle te regardait comme il était fragile; à tous les médecins, quand ils lui demandaient comment il se sentait.

C’était facile de mentir.

« _Bah, ouais,_ » il dit. Voilà le mensonge. La demi-vérité, peut-être.

C’est vrai qu’il aima bien être en couple. Il aima être en couple depuis sa première copine, quand il avait 13 ans. Depuis, il est toujours passé directement d’une relation à l’autre. C’était facile. C’était solide. C’était confortable.

Mais « _tu te vois direct avec une nouvelle meuf_ » n’était pas toute l’histoire.

Il regarda le regard de Lucas baisser une fois de plus, alors qu’il hocha doucement la tête.

Un sentiment d’espoir monta en Eliott. C’était le même sentiment qu’il ressentit à l’âge de 14 ans, quand il croisa le regard de Théo, qui le regardait un peu trop attentivement de l’autre côté de la cafétéria. Le même sentiment qu’il ressentit à l’âge de 15 ans, quand lui et Théo s’embrassèrent derrière le collège.

Parfois, il faut choisir la bravoure. Parfois, il faut saisir l’espoir à deux mains, et plonger dans l’inconnu.

« _Pas forcément une meuf d’ailleurs,_ » il dit après un long moment, se forçant à se tourner pour regarder la réponse de Lucas.

C’était fait. C’était dit. Le monde n’avait pas cesser de tourner.

La tête de Lucas se redressa pour le regarder à nouveau et le sentiment revint. Eliott se sentit comme il avait 15 ans à nouveau.

Il crut que Lucas le sentit aussi.

Il _espéra_ que Lucas pourra le sentir aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Vous l'avez aimé ? Dîtes-moi vos pensées ci-dessous.
> 
> (Je suis anglais. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez écrire des commentaires en anglais. Ou français. Ça m'est egal.)
> 
> Trouvez-moi aussi sur Tumblr: [belleandkurtbastian](https://belleandkurtbastian.tumblr.com/).


End file.
